Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 9: Beelzemon's Challenge!
by RGGod
Summary: Azmon has a dream talk with Voice. He decides that he doesn't want to fight Beelzemon, but then Beelzemon challenges him. All the while the mystery boy speeds his way towards them... R & R
1. Interruption

**Unknown**

"Huh? Where am I?" Azmon looked around, "Wait… is this?"

"_Hello Azmon,"_

"Voice!"

"_Yes?"_

"What am I doing here?" Azmon wondered.

"_I feel that you have been troubled,"_

"Yes, I have," Azmon confirmed, "I don't want to kill Beelzemon!" he screamed.

Voice was momentarily taken aback, _"Why not? Do you not wish to rule the Dark Area?"_

"W-well I kinda do want to rule it," Azmon told the truth, "but not if I have to kill Lord Beelzemon!"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm sure!" Azmon yelled.

"_Hmm, I see," _Voice paused before continuing, _"Has this been bugging you?"_

"Huh?" Azmon was taken aback now, "Yes, I've been feeling stressed out about it ever since we met with Beelzemon at the Forest of Desire. He's like a father to me, the same way Tyson's like a brother to me. I can't kill Beelzemon, I just can't," Azmoon looked down; he was crying tears at the thought of losing either one of them.

"_If it is hurting you this much," _Voice began, _"I'd rather you not,"_

Azmon looked up, "Really?"

"_Yes, really,"_ Voice told him in a tone of absolute kindness, _"I could not stand the thought of the innocent like yourself and your friends getting hurt. I may have brought your human friends to the Digital World, but I would never let anything hurt them so long as I could stop it,"_

"Thanks," Azmon said in gratitude. /Things are getting better around here./ He thought with jubilation.

"_But," _Voice interrupted his thoughts, _"There's still the matter of convincing Beelzemon to let you go."_

Azmon sighed, "Yeah, it'll take a lot to get him to let us go. He sure is hard headed,"

"_Tell me about it," _Voice told him, _"I don't think that I could convince him into letting you go,"_

Azmon looked up, "Wait, you've been talking to Beelzemon!?"

"_Uhm, uh… Yes," _Voice conceded.

"Why? For how long?" Azmon demanded to know.

Voice sighed, _"There is a lot that I need to tell you. That I want to admit, but first and foremost, before I tell you the truth, I must give you a warning. Watch out for L-"_

**Morning, Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner**

"Hey, Azmon wake up!" a voice awoke him from his sleep.

"Huh? Tyson?" Azmon yawned as he got up, "Wait! Where? What? NO!"

"Azmon what's wrong?" Tyson asked before Azmon turned and jumped on him, "Hey! Azmon! Get offa me!"

Azmon was furious, "How could you?! Noogie time!" he started giving Tyson a very hard noogie, "I was in the middle of a very important dream when you woke me up!"

"Oww! Azmon get off!" Tyson was running through the castle trying to get Azmon off of his head, "Stop i- Whooooaaaaaah!" Eventually he tripped on something and they both fell hard on the floor.

"How mature," Beelzemon sighed.

They looked up; everyone was gathered in the room. The reason Tyson had woke Azmon up was so that he could come to the assembly. He hadn't expected Azmon to be in the middle of an important dream, or to be so furious.

Most of their assembled unit face-palmed, except for Trixie who laughed, and Tentomon who was holding in a giggle.

"So what's this about?" Duftmon asked the two of them, "What happened?"

Tyson got up and rubbed his swore head, "I stayed to wake him up like you said. When I woke him up, I apparently did it in the middle of an 'important dream'," Tyson told them with air quotes.

"Ah," Duftmon sighed, "Azmon, we all have dreams like that when we're at your age but still, that is no reason to attack your partner,"

Azmon blushed, "It wasn't that kind of dream! I don't have those! I had a dream about Voice!" he yelled in indignation.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You had a dream about Voice?" Duftmon asked.

"Yes!" Azmon nodded, "He told me that he's talked with Beelzemon!" he paused when he heard a collective gasp, "And he was about to tell me something about a truth and danger when Tyson here woke me up!"

"Well I'm sorry," Tyson apologized, "I didn't know! Honestly I thought you were having a wet-"

"TYSON!" Duftmon yelled out, "Not appropriate, there are women present,"

"Oh," Tyson just realized, "Sorry,"

Duftmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now is this stuff about Voice true?"

Beelzemon sighed, "Yes,"

"Ahah!" Duftmon yelled, "So tell us about it then!"

Beelzemon shot him his trademark look of indifference, "No, but I'll tell you everything and I'll even let you guys leave if,"

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "If what?"

Beelzemon continued, "If you two," he pointed at Tyson and Azmon, "Fight me and win,"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in surprise, even Tentomon joined in.

Azmon fell back, "NO! I can't! I don't want to fight you!" he looked around for help. Everyone was silent. He shot them a pleading look.

"Azmon," Tyson said as he put his hands on his shoulders, "Look, we've gone too long without answers, we need this. I know you don't want to fight, but please. We need to do this, we won't kill him; we're just going to get some answers. Okay?"

Azmon looked down for a few moments before gulping. He looked back up, "Fine. Beelzemon, you're on!"

"Good, meet me outside, we'll fight there." Beelzemon smiled. He had only one thought on his mind: /This is it, today I retire./

**Morning, Land of Wrath Base Camp**

Gallantmon got up and stretched, today was his last day. Today he would return to Heaven's Court… to his family, and tell them the news of Seraphimon.

MirageGaogamon walked into his tent, "So you'll be leaving today?"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes,"

She put her hands behind her head, "So how's it feel to be a father?"

"I don't know, I'll have to wait till I get back," he told her. "By the way, I hope that I can trust you as this base's commander?"

MirageGaogamon's eyes widened, "Me? Are you sure I deserve such a promotion?"

Gallantmon chuckled, "Of course you do. You've proven your worth on the battle field. While… Seraphimon and I fought Creepymon, you led the others against the ghoulmon."

MirageGaogamon bowed, "I thank you for this honor, Sir Gallantmon of the Royal Knights."

"No need to thank me, you earned it," Gallantmon told her. "I'll have to book a parrotmon for the flight back," he sighed, "Please may it not be the one with the frustrations."

MirageGaogamon shot him a look of confusion, "Frustrations?"

"Yes, let me tell you. If you ever see a large digimon, never talk to them about their size," he warned, "Being so big isn't all that it's cracked up to be,"


	2. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 1

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Beelzemon stretched his limbs, "This is your last chance! If you want to give up now, then now's your chance!" he called over to the gang.

"No! We're gonna do this!" Tyson called back, "Right Azmon?" he turned to his partner.

Azmon seemed deep in thought, "Huh? Yeah, we will…" he seemed nervous.

Persiamon noticed this, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure," he said with what she could tell was a false smile.

She frowned, "You're not okay with this are you?"

Azmon looked down, "Not really, but I'm gonna do it! For answers! For Tyson! For everyone!" he declared.

"Good now sit back down!" he was pushed back down into his seat by Lunamon, "Look, this is very important, so stay calm and focused! Got it?" she told him while massaging his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, oh-ahhhh! That's the spot!" he moaned as she massaged his shoulders, "Wow, you got the magic fingers!"

Lunamon stopped massaging his shoulders, "Yeah, I've had practice,"

"Really how have you had practice?" Tyson asked, perplexed. He started getting an idea when Abby started whistling behind him though. He turned back to Azmon, "You ready bro?"

Azmon stood up, "Yeah buddy, I'm ready! Digivolve me!"

Tyson did as he was told, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

Azmon's skin disappeared; leaving a wire-frame that grew bigger until a new skin appeared. Where the little imp once stood, there now stood a six foot tall Demon warrior. "I AM LAHARLMON!" he declared so loud that those close to him covered their ears in pain.

"Laharlmon why must you always do that!?" Duftmon complained.

"I don't know," he admitted, "It's a bad habit. It's like, the moment you're done changing forms, you just feel like you have to shout something,"

"Whatever it is, could you please resist the urge?" Lunamon complained. "I mean you don't see Beelze-"

"I AM BEELZEMON!" Beelzemon roared. All those gathered immediately covered their ears in pain. "Hah! That was pretty fun!"

"MY EARS!" Dracomon screamed in pain.

"WHAT?" Arashi yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"So are you sure about this?" Ophanimon asked Sleipmon, who had to stay the night to report his findings.

He nodded, "I had to confirm it for myself before I could actually talk to you about it, but yes,"

Ophanimon walked up and down the throne room, "This can't be! No one's seen the First Knight in ages!"

Sleipmon nodded again, "Yes, we always thought King Drasil had something to do about it,"

"What?" Ophanimon didn't know about this, "Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Sleipmon waved his hands to tell her to settle down, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just settle down!" /Geez, how does Gallantmon survive this?/ he thought in annoyance.

He waited for her to calm down before continuing, "The last thing we knew of Alphamon was that he was following King Drasil on his excursions. Some of us always thought that King Drasil let him do this, and those of us who didn't didn't tell anyone. By that time some of us had begun to doubt King Drasil. Alphamon always doubted him, they never got along, but Alphamon was the leader of the Royal Knights. When he went missing, and King Drasil refused to answer why, we decided that that was the last straw."

"I see," Ophanimon nodded, "So that and his deleting are why you betrayed him?"

Sleipmon sighed, "Yep, it seems like it was so long ago,"

"Well, it was a few decades ago," Ophanimon pointed out before sighing, "Gallantmon, Seraphimon, when will you be back?"

**Noon, Parrotmon's Flight**

"No matter how big you are, it doesn't matter when your choices are this limited!" the Parrotmon complained, "You feel me?"

"Uh-huh," Gallantmon nodded.

"Thanks; you're a real pal you know that?" the Parrotmon told him, "It feels so good to let out my frustrations. Thank you Gallantmon!"

/Thank you, MirageGaogamon for these earplugs./ Gallantmon thought with a smile. He looked up to see something fly past, and his eyes widened in shock, "_, no way! What's he doing here?" Gallantmon's eyes widened even further when he realized, "Parrotmon!"

"What?" Parrotmon felt annoyed at being interrupted.

"We need to go that way! NOW!" he commanded.

"Why?" it asked in irritation.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Gallantmon ordered.

"Okay!" the Parrotmon submitted, "But I'm charging you extra for this,"

"I'll pay you anything!" Gallantmon gave his word, "Just go after him, and be silent!"

"Fine," the Parrotmon grumbled as it changed course.

Meanwhile, ahead of them…

"A little while longer," the boy thought with a wicked smile. Soon, he would be complete. Soon, he'd have all he'd need. No more would she boss him around. He'd show her who's boss! No more would she make a fool of his pride! "I'll show you!" his smile widened. "Soon, there'll be a new boss in charge! And his name is _!"

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"So, are your ears better yet?" Beelzemon asked grumpily.

"Yeah, we're all okay now," Duftmon answered after a second.

"Good, then let's begin!" Laharlmon yelled out his challenge as he drew the Magnum Saber.

"Just to let you know, I won't hold anything back!" Beelzemon warned as he drew his gun.

"I wouldn't have it anyway other way!" Laharlmon roared as he grasped his sword tighter.

Beelzemon smiled, "If you say so, Double Impact!" he shot a bullet out of his gun.

Laharlmon dodged to the side, but the bullet wasn't aimed at him, instead, it crashed at a stunned Tyson's feet.

"What the Hell man!?" Tyson yelled as he fell backwards.

Duftmon was infuriated by this, "How could you?! Laharlmon is your opponent! Not Tys-"

Beelzemon closed his eyes. "Wrong!" he yelled out so loud that everyone was silenced immediately. "If you'd remember correctly, I said that both Azmon and Tyson were my opponents,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened, "He's right!"

Beelzemon pointed his gun at Tyson, "Hell yeah I am!"

Laharlmon ran in front of Tyson, "I won't let you hurt my friend, Beelzemon!"

"Good, you're getting the point!" Beelzemon smiled, "In the face of an enemy, you must be on guard at all times! When you have a human as your partner, you have to protect them! Not everyone is dumb enough to just ignore such an obvious weak point! Double Impact!" he shot another bullet, but this time Laharlmon was prepared and carried Tyson away.

"Tyson stay here!" he said as he dropped Tyson off a few meters away, "Unless you hear or see more bullets, then, you'll want to run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tyson said as he went for cover.

Laharlmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now we settle this!" he readied his sword, and charged…


	3. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 2

**Noon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Laharlmon turned to Beelzemon, "Now we settle this!" he readied his sword, and charged. When he was close enough to Beelzemon, he swung his sword, only for Beelzemon to duck and hold his gun at his chest. "Ugh!"

"Pathetic!" Beelzemon snorted in disgust, "You get yourself in a jam this easy?"

"No," Laharlmon answered. He wasn't used to fighting foes with guns.

Beelzemon sneered, "Well looks like I wi-" he was cut off as something hit the back of his shin. "Owww! Who did that?" he turned to find Tyson, holding a large stick, "Oh, it's you, you got some balls kid,"

Tyson held onto the stick, "I know! You said you'd fight both of us, so I can't let Laharlmon have all the fun,"

"Really," Beelzemon smiled, "But what good will that do you two?"

"This," Laharlmon said as he knocked the gun down with the hilt of his sword.

Disarmed, Beelzemon had to back away from the large blade, "Not bad," he muttered.

"Then try this! Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon shot vollies of chaos energy at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was forced to roll out of the way and take cover behind some rocks, "Not bad at all," he muttered after the attack had stopped.

Suddenly a voice popped in his head, _"Why are you doing this? I've changed my mind. I don't want to see them hurt!"_

Beelzemon answered back in his head, "Because they need this. You're way too soft, ya know that? Even if you're stopping the plan, they're still in danger. I need to prepare them for _,"

"_I know that! But Azmon doesn't want to fight you, it's tearing him up inside!"_

Beelzemon looked down, "I know that, but they need to be ready, _ isn't like anything they've fought before, and let's not forget the one behind the scenes,"

"_You don't mean her? Do you?"_

Beelzemon nodded, "Exactly, She is the one thing I can't help them with, but at the very least I can prepare them for _. So, whether you're with me or not, I'm continuing this plan! I won't let my boy get hurt!"

"_Very well then, I just hope they can handle this, I'll inform our ally of this as well,"_

Beelzemon smiled, "Good, then we ca-"

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon's kick hit Beelzemon right in the face.

"Argh," Beelzemon picked himself up.

"Hah!" Laharlmon brought his sword down.

"Heh!" Beelzemon caught it between his hands. He gritted his teeth, "You've gotten a lot stronger kid!"

**Noon, Parrotmon's flight**

"Just a little more!" Gallantmon whispered, they could see the boy flying ahead.

The boy smiled. Did they really think he didn't notice them? Suddenly, he turned to face those following him, "Grand Cross!" he fired a cross formed from ten spheres of light at them.

Gallantmon's eyes widened, "OH SH*T!" he screamed as the attack vaporized the Parrotmon he was riding on, causing him to fall and crash into the land below.

The boy smirked, "Might as well have a snack before I get there," He went on to absorb Parrotmon's data as his digi-egg flew off into the sky. "Soon I'll show her what a true god looks like! Mahahahahaheh!" he laughed maniacally before returning to his flight.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"So, do you give up yet?" Beelzemon asked his opponent.

"Heh, heh, no," Laharlmon panted.

"Go get him Laharlmon! You can do it!" Persiamon cheered along with the rest of the gang.

Laharlmon jumped up, "Overlord Diving Kick!"

Beelzemon dodged back as Laharlmon crashed down in front of him, "Giga Headbutt!" he launched himself back at Beelzemon, who leaned back just in time to avoid Laharlmon's attack, as well as landing good punch that sent him flying backwards.

Beelzemon then ran towards his gun. "Just got to reach the Berenjena!" he called the name of his beloved gun as he ran. "Gotcha!" he grabbed it and turned around, ready to fire. "Now, I go- Huh? Where'd he go?" he looked around the battlefield, but Laharlmon was nowhere in sight.

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Beelzemon looked up just in time to see Laharlmon's foot come crashing into his face.

"Oof," Beelzemon crashed to the floor, dropping his gun. Laharlmon was right on top of him sword at the ready. Beelzemon quickly rolled over, knocking Laharlmon off balance. He got up and ran over to Tyson. "I'll have to go for the boy!"

"Tyson!" Laharlmon ran after the faster Demon Lord.

Tyson ran for cover, but he was slower than both of the Demon warriors.

Beelzemon slid over, creating a dust cloud that blinded Laharlmon while also allowing him to snag Tyson.

"AAAHH! My eyes!" Laharlmon screamed as dust filled his vision. He cleared his eyes to see Beelzemon standing a few feet away, holding Tyson in a headlock.

Beelzemon frowned, "Pathetic!" he roared, "You can't even protect your partner!"

"I can!" Laharlmon roared back.

"No you can't!" Beelzemon tightened his grip, causing Tyson to gasp for air, "I told you that I'd let you go if you could beat me, but you haven't. You can't win, because you're not strong enough to protect your partner!"

"I AM!" Laharlmon roared back, "I CAN PROTECT TYSON!"

"Yes he can!" Tyson yelled within Beelzemon's headlock, "Azmon can do anything!" Suddenly Tyson's digivice glowed and Laharlmon glowed as well. On his glowing digivice, a message appeared on the screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Laharlmon's skin disappeared. Only a wire-frame remained. This wire-frame grew bigger as it took on a new shape. When it was done growing a new skin magically attached itself!

**LAHARLMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**SAGAMON!**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

His legs were gone, replaced by a long serpentine tail that ended in a five fingered hand. He wore a strange black and gray mantle. His body was covered in scars. His right hand was snake-like, ending in a canine head, named Ed. His left arm ended in a very long sword, Dante. His eyes were sharp triangles with reptilian pupils. On his head was a tentacle/tail that was several feet long.

Beelzemon's eyes widened, but he smiled, "About time," he said as let go of Tyson.


	4. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 3

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

Beelzemon's eyes widened, but he smiled, "About time," he said as let go of Tyson.

Tyson immediately ran towards the rest of the gang. Everyone held their breath as Sagamon breathed with new life. The last time Laharlmon digivolved to Sagamon, he disemboweled Leviamon in a fury. What if he lost control of himself here?

Suddenly, Beelzemon ran past Sagamon and towards his Berenjena.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon raised the canine head that served as his right hand into the air and above it formed a large ball of chaos energy. He tossed it at his target.

Beelzemon looked up as the ball of chaos went over his head. /Wait, if I wasn't his target, then what was?/ he thought. He got his answer when he looked back at his gun only to see it explode. "SH*T!" he cursed in anger. He turned around to face Sagamon, "Nice thinkin' there. There was a chance that you'd miss me, so you aimed at my gun, permanently disarming me as well,"

Sagamon nodded, "Yeah, I had to get rid of your weapon, that way you wouldn't be able to pester me with long ranged shots or hit Tyson so easily,"

Beelzemon smiled, "Son of a bitch, in other words a male puppy," he explained before laughing, "Hahahahahahaha!"

Sagamon tilted his head, "I don't get it?" everyone else did the same.

Beelzemon readied his claws, "You will soon," he then charged and aimed a slash at Sagamon's neck.

"Maybe later," Sagamon retorted as he leaned back to dodge the attack as well as wrapping his tail around Beelzemon's right leg, "Gotcha bitch!" he flung him several feet away.

Beelzemon picked himself up, "Not bad," he said, before spitting out some dirt, "Not bad at all,"

Over by the gang Tyson was ecstatic, "Yes, I can't believe he digivolved! And this time he's seems to be in control!"

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, his self-control has improved greatly,"

Persiamon smiled, "Yes, this is wonderful! Go Sagamon!" she cheered.

"This is great," Arashi smiled as well, "He can win,"

"Go for it Sagamon!" Duftmon cheered.

Sagamon slithered towards Beelzemon, "Hyena Hijinks!" his canine right hand, Ed began to snap and bite at Beelzemon, forcing him back.

Beelzemon dodged each of the head's lunges, "Hah! Is that all you go-" he ducked as a laser whizzed over his head, "What the frak? That thing shoots lasers?!" he cried out in disbelief.

Sagamon seemed equally perplexed, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know half the stuff this thing can do," they both looked at Ed, who had an idiotic grin on his face. "Oh well, Dante's Infernal Blade!" he charged his bladed left hand/sword, Dante with Hellfire as he swung it at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was caught off guard; he managed to dodge it just in time though, and caught it between his hands during the second swing, "Argh, hot! You got a lot to learn sonny," he taunted, knowing that this battle was to teach Azmon and Tyson some of those things.

"Hyena Hijinks!" Sagamon had Ed bite Beelzemon's arm, causing him to let go of the sword.

"AAAAHHH!" Beelzemon screamed as the canine fangs bit into his arm, "This is why I'm a cat person!"

"Sagamon's doing great!" Tyson cheered, "He's got this in the bag!"

Duftmon smiled, "Yes, he has the advantage, let's hope he can keep it. If he wins, not only do we get to leave, but we get answers about Voice!"

"You can do it!" Abby cheered.

"Sagamon, Sagamon Rah Rah Rah!" Trixie was cheering, "Hit that sucker in the jaw, Yay!"

"Yes, Mistress," Dracomon nodded.

Tentomon bobbed his head in approval.

Above them all, sitting atop a rock in the distance, a mysterious boy watched the proceedings. "My my, no matter where I go, someone always has the entertainment ready to go! Mahahahahaha!" he laughed, "I'll wait for the show to finish first, and then I'll get what I want during the credits! I can't believe my luck! Both the ones I've been searching for, here in one place!" his face took on a psychotic smirk, "This is perfect, and soon, so will I. I will become perfect, and show them what a true Demon Lord is like. And after I finish with these peons, I'll go after her. She'll rue the day she made a mockery of me, _!"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon scratched his claws across Sagamon's chest.

"Argh!" Sagamon retreated a few feet back.

**Afternoon, A few miles away**

He ran, he ran as fast as he could.

Gallantmon ran in the direction that _ had flown, "He must be going after Beelzemon!"

He continued to run, this was a dangerous situation, "There's no telling what _ could want with the Demon Lords data!" then, he realized and he ran even faster than before.

His thoughts raced along with his feet. /Beelzemon's no slouch. He'll put up a heck of a fight, even against _. But if he's beaten, then _'s next target would have to be-/ he then realized who it would be, and he ran faster than a soul that had escaped from Hell. If he didn't get there quick, all would be lost.

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Darkness Claw!" his landed a scratch against Sagamon's tail as it tried to grab hold of him.

"Dante Infernal Blade!" Sagamon made several swings at Beelzemon with the sword, but he dodged every one of them.

He managed to duck closer to Sagamon and readied another attack, "Darkness Claw!" he sliced across Sagamon's chest.

"AAAHH!" Sagamon screamed as the sharp claws raked across his skin.

Beelzemon then landed several punches, "Here's a left!" he delivered a stunning left hook into Sagamon's gut, "Here's a right!" he delivered a smashing right hook into Sagamon's face, "Left kick!" he swung his left leg into Sagamon's side, knocking him onto the ground. He walked over to his downed opponent. He did a spit take before talking, "I told you, that you got a lot to learn, didn't I?"

Sagamon looked up with, what given his bizarre mouth, could be taken for a grin, "So do you!"

"Huh?" Beelzemon cried out as Sagamon's serpentine tail suddenly wrapped itself around him.

"Serpent Strangler!" Sagamon yelled victoriously.


	5. The Demon Lord of Gluttony part 4 end

**Afternoon, Gluttony's Battlefield**

"Serpent Strangler!" Sagamon yelled victoriously. He wrapped his long, serpentine tail around Beelzemon.

"Ugh," Beelzemon struggled to get out, but it was no use. He was trapped.

"It's over Beelzemon! Give up!" Sagamon ordered.

Beelzemon continued to struggle.

"I said give up! Surrender!" Sagamon ordered again.

Beelzemon stopped struggling, "Fine, I give. You beat me," he conceded.

Sagamon unwound himself off of Beelzemon. "Good, now before we go, I want answers,"

Beelzemon smiled, "There are things going on that you couldn't even begin to imagine,"

Duftmon looked annoyed, "Well, I bet we could imagine it if you would tell us,"

Beelzemon shot him a look of indifference, "Short story short, I'm retiring,"

Sagamon's eyes widened, "You're retiring?"

"Yep," Beelzemon nodded, "I need you to take my place as a Demon Lord,"

"But, but I can't!" Sagamon told him, "I can't take your place!"

"I know," Beelzemon told him, "I need you to take over the Dark Area; too many people are fighting for control. The Demon Lords were fighting for power, and their fighting brought them out of the Dark Area and into the Digital World. They fought for power, for territory. But someone was behind this fighting. Someone caused them to be released," he explained.

Duftmon was shocked, "Hold on! I thought King Drasil's destruction released the Demon Lords!"

"You're partially correct. King Drasil's defeat weakened the seal between the Dark Area and the Digital World, but it didn't break it. It did give someone the chance they were looking for to break it though."

"And who is this person?" Abby questioned the Demon Lord.

Beelzemon sighed, "I don't know for certain, but she is an incredibly powerful digimon."

"She?" a surprised Arashi asked.

"Yes, she," Beelzemon replied with a glare, "I've been receiving news from Voice for a while now. He's told me that she was responsible for breaking the seal on the Dark Area. She let the Demon Lords wage this war, in hopes that it would lead to the fruition of her plan,"

"What plan?" Dracomon inquired.

"That, is something I can't say," he sighed, "All I know is that she's been indirectly manipulating events. But now that Voice has been directly manipulating events, she has taken it in her own hands to speed her plan along. She's directly manipulating events,"

"And what does this have to do with your retirement?" Tyson asked. He expected to receive a glare, but instead he received a kind smile.

"It means that I need Azmon to absorb my data," he answered kindly.

Sagamon fell back, "What?!"

Beelzemon turned to him, "Look boy, I need you to kill me! You need my data!"

"But I can't! I could never do that!" Sagamon pleaded.

"It's the only way!" Beelzemon roared, "If you don't absorb it then he will!"

"Wait," Duftmon interrupted, "Who is he?"

Beelzemon didn't listen, "You need to do this! I've gone on long enough; it's time for me to repent,"

"I don't get what you're saying!" Sagamon yelled back, "What's going on?"

Beelzemon stood there, silent. He took a deep breath before explaining, "Look, Azmon, you're like a son to me. I took care of you for a long time. It nearly broke my heart when I let you go into the Digital World, but it had to be done. She's growing stronger, more impatient. She already has him after us. He defeated the other Demon Lords and now you both have the data of three Demon Lords each. Other than him, I'm the last Demon Lord, I'm the tie breaker. If you don't take my data, then he will. If he takes it, he'll have the upper hand. You won't be able to beat him. That's why you need to absorb my data. It's our only chance,"

"NO!" Sagamon screamed, "I can't do it!"

"Wait!" Duftmon got between the two, "Other Demon Lord? You must be talking about L-"

Beelzemon pushed him out of the way, "Look! You have to! I know it hurts, but you have to do it! I love you like the son I never had! But I'd much rather you take my data, then for him to use it against you!"

Sagamon's eyes widened, "N-no!" he shouted, he was practically begging Beelzemon to stop, "I can't!"

Beelzemon walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders, "Look, I know it hurts, but you have to. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to do this. He could get here any moment, and I'm too tired from our fight to do anything. If he gets here, we're finished. There'd be nothing we could do about it. I'm ready to go on, I've lived a good life, and I want to make sure that you live an even better one."

Sagamon didn't move, he seemed like he was about to cry, "I-I can't. I j-just c-can't," he stammered out the words.

Tyson ran up to him, "Beelzemon are you sure there's no other way?"

Beelzemon sighed, "Yes. Look, he could be here any minute. When he gets here, it's all over. If you don't take my data then he will. I won't be able to stop him. But if you have my data, then at least you'll stand a chance!"

Tyson looked down; he didn't want to see Sagamon so upset, "Sagamon, look, I don't think we have a choice. I know it's hard for you, but I don't think there's any other way,"

"No!" Sagamon was actually crying now, "I CAN'T!"

*smack*

Sagamon just stared; Beelzemon had just smacked him in the face. "Look! We don't have a choice! Kid, you mean the world to me! If he killed you I don't know what I'd do! I know it seems harsh, but it's our only option! Unless you have my data, there's no way you could fight him! He's stronger than anything you've ever faced, but in the end he's just another pawn! YOU NEED TO DO THIS!" he roared out the words.

Sagamon looked down, but he raised his sword, "D-Dante's Inf-," he stopped, "I JUST CAN'T DO IT!"

Beelzemon grabbed him and Tyson, "Look it's our only option. If he g-" he suddenly pushed them away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his back was struck by ten spheres of light arranged in a cross. His eyes widened as he fell, "You… bastard," he muttered before he burst into data.

"BEELZEMON!" they all screamed at once, it was so sudden.

His data flew into the air and gathered near a tall rock a few meters away. Sitting atop the rock was a young boy; his face took on a psychotic smirk as he absorbed Beelzemon's data. He flew into the air and alighted down a few yards in front of them, "Sorry to interrupt, but I got bored waiting for you to shut up,"

Duftmon's eyes widened in terror, "It can't be, _!"


End file.
